Predictable
by badly-knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo can both predict each other's moods and reactions… most of the time. Set troughout te manga up to the end of Vol. 6. Written for Challenge 236: Prediction at fan flashworks.


**Title:** Predictable

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Setting:** Up to the end of Vol. 6.

 **Summary:** Dee and Ryo can both predict each other's moods and reactions… most of the time.

 **Word Count:** 755

 **Content Notes:** Nada.

 **Written For:** Challenge 236: Prediction at fan_flashworks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Knowing Dee as well as he did made it easy for Ryo to predict his partner's moods, and how he was likely to react in any given situation. When they were on the job, Ryo had no trouble knowing when to step in and defuse a tense situation. Dee could be a bit of a hothead, with a quick temper, and while the criminals they went after were often guilty of crimes they might well deserve being beaten to a pulp for, Ryo didn't want his partner to have charges of police brutality levelled against him. That wouldn't do either of their careers any good. It meant that even when Ryo felt like throwing a few punches himself, he usually had to be the voice of reason, talking Dee down. That was fine though; they worked well together because of their differences and their ability to read each other.

It was when they were alone together that Ryo's talents for prediction tended to fall down, because while he should have been able to read the signs that told him a pounce was imminent, he always seemed to miss them. Next thing he knew he'd be pinned against the wall, or flattened into the bed or sofa, with Dee kissing him. It always happened, Dee was nothing if not predictable, and Ryo should know better than to keep handing his partner such perfect opportunities to try his luck, so why did he?

They were both adults, and while Dee was an unrepentant hornball, always ready, willing, and able, Ryo couldn't help wondering if he was the one at fault, giving out the wrong signals, leading Dee on. He'd never been good at flirting, always missed the signs that said someone was interested in him, but Dee made his interest impossible to overlook, never mind ignore, and yet his pounces still kept catching Ryo off guard. Despite that, he liked spending time with Dee, whether at work or at home. Aside from the pouncing, they got along well, had quickly become close friends, and Ryo had recently started to wonder whether the reason he kept failing to predict Dee's actions towards him was that he was starting to like being pounced on. It was something to consider.

.

OoOoOoO

.

Dee knew Ryo well enough to predict how he'd react in almost any circumstances; most of the time he wasn't that hard to read. There'd been that one time, after Ryo had discovered who was responsible for his parents' deaths, when he'd blindsided Dee by coming on to him, but aside from that Dee pretty much knew what Ryo would do before he did it. That was great on the job, they hardly needed words to communicate when taking down a suspect, but it meant he knew every time he pounced that he'd likely wind up getting pushed away, or used as a punching bag if the house ape was around.

Even knowing ahead of time what Ryo's ultimate response was likely to be didn't keep Dee from trying his luck though, because there was another thing Dee could predict; that when he kissed Ryo, before he got shoved off, Ryo would almost certainly respond, kissing back before his brain caught up with what was happening and triggered a fight or flight response. It was enough to tell Dee that Ryo wanted him, even if he wasn't quite ready to accept the truth yet. They may not have gotten far with the test drive, due to an emergency situation arising, but Dee figured it had definitely given Ryo something to think about.

All Dee had to do was be patient, because in the end he knew he was going to get his man, and that wasn't just wishful thinking. A carnival fortuneteller's long ago prediction came to mind every time Dee's optimism started to flag. "You will not meet the one you are destined to love for quite some time. A very beautiful dark-eyed man; you will know him when you see him." She'd been right, Dee's heart had known from the moment he'd looked into Ryo's eyes that this was the man he was meant to love. So he did, and he'd wait however long it took for Ryo to love him in return, but he didn't think he'd have to wait much longer. He could see it in Ryo's beautiful dark eyes; soon they'd both have everything they wanted from each other, and after that… Dee had a prediction of his own, that they'd live happily ever after.

.

The End


End file.
